At the present time, the internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle is started with a starter which usually rotates at an rpm of 150 to 300 rpm depending upon the battery voltage and the temperature. The combustion of the air/fuel mixture in the cylinders occurs with the beginning of the injection of fuel into the cylinders of the engine and ignition of the air/fuel mixture. The internal combustion engine now generates a torque and runs up to settle at the idle rpm of approximately 800 rpm. For the engine control and the functions which run in the control, it is important to recognize whether and when the engine runs at steady state. This is recognized based on an rpm threshold which lies clearly above the starter rpm, that is, at 600 rpm, for example. When the engine exceeds this threshold, then the end of the start operation is detected and this is communicated to the engine control.